Un petit soupçon de triche
by Asrial
Summary: Un petit drabble commencé dans le RER. Du pur n'importe quoi  quoi que  qui va faire hurler dans les chaumières.


Un soupçon de triche

Alors oui, je sais, c'est un couple que je n'aime pas du tout, et normalement, je n'y aurais pas touché mais là, ca a fait « plop » dans le RER et juste parce que l'idée est fun, je ne pouvais pas passer à côté de ce petit drabble

Bonne lecture ( ?)

* »* »* »* »* »* »* »* »* »* »* »*

La maison avait beau être en pierre épaisse et solide, le pope entendait le bruit de la tempête qui heurtait les murs avec la violence et l'acharnement que seuls les éléments aveugles de la nature pouvaient mettre dans un projet.  
>Comme si la petite maison millénaire construite là était un abcès purulent à la face de la planète et qu'elle se devait d'employer ses pires armes pour l'abattre enfin.<p>

Allongé de tout son long sur le lit du propriétaire des lieux, le jeune atlante, la tête renversée en arrière se concentrait de toutes ses forces sur la qualité de la maçonnerie, la texture du mortier et toute autre notion purement insignifiante qui pouvait détourner sa concentration des attention du dit propriétaire des lieux.

Un gémissement tout à fait fourbe faillit lui échapper qu'il fit taire en se mordant le poignet au sang.

S'il avait eut un instant pour y penser, il se serait demandé comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Mais d'ailleurs, comme il lui fallait à toute force penser à autre chose, il se concentra là-dessus. Ca valait bien les impôts ou les règlements du Sanctuaire après tout.

Shion se mordit à nouveau le poignet.

Sans le vouloir, il griffa brutalement le dos de son amant d'un soir.

Le rythme de l'étreinte changea à peine, toujours aussi scandaleusement lent.

Un petit sanglot lui échappa.

C'était la dernière fois qu'il faisait un pari.  
>La DERNIERE fois.<p>

Son amant se redressa difficilement pour poser les jambes du pope sur ses épaules puis se pencher vers lui, le pliant presque en deux.  
>La position était à la fois affreusement excitante, humiliante au possible, et surtout la seule qui permettait à l'autre chevalier de l'embrasser au vu de leur différence de taille plus que conséquente entre eux.<p>

« - Shion…. »

Son nom prononcé avec autant de passion fit frémir le pope. Si son corps n'avait pas été à ce point perdu dans le plaisir, il en aurait prit ses jambes à son cou.

Rodrigue n'était pas mort depuis assez longtemps pour qu'il accepte d'entendre son nom murmuré avec autant de désir et encore moins par Dokho.

Il s'avait que la Balance le désirait depuis leur adolescence mais être ainsi devant la réalité de ce désir dénié lui faisait mal. Autant qu'il avait mal de tromper ainsi le souvenir de son compagnon.

« - Dokho…. »

S'il n'y avait aucun désir dans sa voix, il y avait au moins de la tendresse et de l'affection. Celle qu'il avait pour son meilleur ami.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé, plusieurs heures plus tôt, jamais Shion n'avait imaginé que la soirée les conduirait à….ça….

Ils s'étaient tombés dans les bras, certes. Ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis près de dix ans après tout….Ils avaient beaucoup discutés, avaient un peu picolés puis les choses avaient prises un tournant plus…. Tendre….

En plaisantant, Dokho lui avait parié qu'il pouvait lui faire oublier son statut de pope pendant quelques minutes.

Shion n'avait pas vu le risque qu'il prenait. Ou pas voulu le voir plutôt.

Les premiers baisers n'avaient été que de timides tentatives puis des mains étaient parties à l'aventure sous ses robes… il aurait pu repousser Dokho sans peine. Son vieil ami aurait fait un peu la tête mais ne lui en aurait pas tenu rigueur. Mais Shion n'en avait rien fait.

Il s'était laissé faire avec un abandon qui le consternait. Non… Il ne le consternait pas.

Il en était désabusé.

Son corps avait plus de jugeote que sa tête finalement.

Depuis dix ans, il pleurait Rodrigue. Depuis dix ans, il n'avait regardé personne malgré la faim de son corps encore adolescent pour un atlante. Sa race n'était pas prévue pour rester aussi passive aussi longtemps. Ils étaient des créatures sensuelles et hédonistes qui avaient « besoin » d'être aimées. Souvent.

Face à une possibilité, son corps avait prit le relais. Comme s'il fallait qu'il fasse un trait sur un passé trop douloureux et accepte de passer à autre chose.  
>Alors pourquoi pas entre les bras du seul ami qui lui restait ?<p>

L'étreinte de la Balance se ralentie encore.

Dokho allait définitivement le rendre fou. Lui qui aimait les étreinte puissantes, presque brutales, se retrouvait à la merci de son collègue qui semblait prendre un plaisir infini à prendre tout le temps du monde pour le faire jouir.

Un feulement à la limite du sanglot échappa au pope.

C'était trop bon… Surtout après tout ce temps….

Un cri étouffé lui échappa avant qu'il ne se laisse aller sous l'étreinte de Dohko.

La balance l'embrassa tendrement sans cesser ses mouvements.

Lui était encore loin de la jouissance.

Un petit sanglot échappa au pope lorsque le désir reprit lentement ses droits après son cinquième orgasme de la soirée à mesure que le chinois le besognait encore, toujours aussi lentement.

Et Dohko qui n'en finissait pas, comme s'il allait continuer jusqu'à ce que le soleil s'éteigne...

Shion gronda.  
>A cet instant, il haïssait Athéna avec une passion égale à celle qui lui raidissait encore les reins.<p>

Tout ce que faisait Dokho et qui requérait un peu d'énergie était ralenti pour protéger sa vie.

TOUT ! Même ca !

Foutu Misopethamenos ! Comment pouvait-il lutter contre ca !

C'était de la triche ! Flute !


End file.
